


Annabel

by thoseperfectcurls



Series: Lirry Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Fic, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Police Officer Liam, Teacher Harry, cute and fluffy, lirry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseperfectcurls/pseuds/thoseperfectcurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Liam have a little girl and it's her first day of school. This is the purest of fluff and I might *hint hint* make a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annabel

It was early in the morning when Liam woke up in an empty bed, his husband seemingly missing from his usual spot cuddled up next to him. He twisted his body around to catch a glimpse of the clock, seeing how it was nearing 7 o’clock. Liam quickly remembered that today is the day his and Harry’s baby girl was going to her first day or kindergarten. Little Annabel Styles-Payne had just turned five this past June and its late August now, she has been talking about this day non-stop ever since Harry and Liam explained to her that she would start going to school like a ‘big girl’.

Liam got up and quickly pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants over his black boxers, without bothering to put on a shirt he made his way downstairs where he could hear somebody messing around in the kitchen. He smiled knowing that inside the beautiful, and huge, kitchen was Harry cooking breakfast for his baby girl. Liam had always believed that Harry was most beautiful while he was cooking; he looked happy and was always smiling. After everything that boy went through back when he and Liam were in high school, he deserved nothing but the best.

Bullied and beaten nearly every day for three years until somebody felt pity for the young curly haired boy and brought him to the nurse after a particularly brutal beating. The nurses office in which Liam spent third period T.A.-ing for; the place where Liam and Harry first met. Their friendship bloomed immediately and eventually Liam admitted not only his feeling for whom has become his best friend, but also he accepted his sexuality. He and Harry have been together since the end of senior year, which was almost 10 years ago now. Now Harry was twenty eight and Liam had just turned twenty nine and they had three amazing best friends they meet in university, a beautiful five year old daughter, and a son-too-be; it was only a few more months until he would be in their life. Having a surrogate sometimes was a pain and took time, but it was something Liam and Harry would and could wait for. 

Liam made his way into the kitchen and he practically fell in love all over again when he saw that Harry was wearing one of his old shirts and sweat pants and he was making pancakes on the stove. Liam leaned on the wall and just watched; he was enamored by his younger husband who was humming a song while swaying his hips and flipping pancakes. It was then the older boy noticed that a bowl of strawberries and a stack of plates and silver wear were sitting on the counter, waiting to be set on the table in the dining room.

Liam walked across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his taller-but-still-skinnier husband and lightly kissed his shoulder “Morning sweetheart.” He mumbled quietly and Harry couldn’t help but giggle because morning, sleepy Liam was his absolute favorite.

“I’ll go set the table, yeah?” Liam asked, his voice was still thick and he sounded so tired and sleepy it took everything inside of Harry not too coo’ at his lover. He instead just let out a giggle and nodded his head while mumbling a soft “yes please.”

Once Liam was done setting the table, he walked back into the kitchen and saw Harry placing the last of the pancakes on a tray to set out on the table. Liam smirked and opened the fridge to grab the syrup and orange juice while Harry set down the breakfast in the center of the small oak table. “Liam babe would you be a dear and go wake up Annabel while I get some cups out?”

The older man nodded and walked up the stair and turned right and stepped into a room full of pink, purple, and white. Light pink walls, white carpet and furniture, purple butterfly bed spread, and toys all set on shelves inside of colorful drawers on the little girls ‘toy shelf’.

Lying within the blankets on the bed places in the far left of the room was a little girl with a halo of brown curls sprawled on the pillow and Liam knew that behind her eyelids was a pair of beautiful, big, bright green eyes. They had used Harry’s sperm for the first child and it was agreed that whenever they decided to have their second child, Liam’s genes would be used.

Liam walked over to his little girl and gently shook her shoulder. She huffed in her sleep but just turned away from him and Liam couldn’t contain his smile because that was just such a Harry thing to do. Those two were so close and so much alike that sometimes Liam would actually get jealous, but not very jealous and it was only because he thought he wasn’t doing a good job at being a parent but then Harry would help him realize that Annabel needed her papa just as much as she needs her daddy.

“Annabel, sweetie, it’s time to wake up,” Liam attempted once again at waking up the little girl and began to gently shake her shoulder “It’s your first day of school lovely, can you open those pretty eyes for papa honey?”

Slowly but surely, the little girl opened her eyes and she smiled up at her papa while she brought up tiny fists up to her beautiful eyes rubbed the sleep out of them. “Morning papa,” She slurred “Where’s daddy? Did he ‘member today was school day?”

Liam chuckled lowly at his little girl and picked her up slowly so that her head was resting on his shoulder and her legs were wrapped around his middle. “No princess,” Liam said while he started walking back down the stairs and towards the dining room where he knew Harry would be waiting for them to start eating “Daddy was in the kitchen making your favorite breakfast, how cool is that?”

Annabel, who just seconds before was on the verge of falling back to sleep, suddenly perked up and began wiggling in her papa’s arms, it was also then that Liam realized he should really go upstairs and get dressed for the day, he had to be at the station in nearly two hours and he also had to drop Annabel off at her first day of school along with Harry. “Daddy made pan’acks? I love pan’ackls papa!” She was beaming and her little dimples appeared by the corner of her mouth and Liam couldn’t help but place a kiss on her cheek as she walked into the room. Harry was waiting patiently; pancakes were set in servings on each plate.

Liam placed Annabel on her feet and she immediately ran to Harry who had his arms opened up and was prepared for her hug he knew was coming. Her princess nightgown was riding up in the back so the younger of the two parents conspicuously fixes that while peppering kisses all over his daughter’s faces. “How’d my little princess sleep?”

She beamed up at her daddy and answered her with a giggle “Princess s’lept good daddy, how’d the king and queen sweep?”

“Hey!” Harry pretended to look upset and pouted at the five year old on his lap “I’m not a queen, I’m a king just like papa”

“Nu-uh daddy!” the little girl argued as Harry gently placed her in her seat in between where he and Liam were sitting “Papa picks you up just like a king and he works out like icky boys”.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, Annabel giggled at her father and she smiled up at him as if he were the best thing ever. Sometimes Liam did get jealous of their relationship, but then again seeing the way Annabel looks up at Harry is something so wonderful and breathtaking Liam can’t bring himself to ever get upset for more than a minute or so. He will never fully understand the two of the, but he does know he loves them with his entire heart and nothing can ever change that. 

After the three have finished their pancakes, Liam was off to take a shower and put his uniform on while Annabel and Harry cleaned all the dishes together; Harry would wash and Annabel would dry and later it would be Liam’s chore to put the clean dishes away; they had a system and it worked perfectly.

When Liam was dressed in his black police officers uniform, he was the sheriff and was up for a huge promotion to head of investigations needless to say it was a big deal but that’s not important at the moment. Liam walked into Annabel’s room and saw that she was dressed in a pair of light wash jeans, white shirt that said ‘daddy’s little princess, and a yellow, orange, and purple striped cardigan. It was an outfit she was very excited to get and refused to wear until the first day of school. Liam walked in and saw that she was in the process of putting on her white sequenced toms and Harry was sitting behind her; brushing her hair into a ponytail and tying a red ribbon around it. All in all, Annabel looked as cute as a button.

“Ready for school daddy le’s go!” the little girl jumped up and pulled on Harry’s hands trying to get him to stand up but the man was still dressed in his pajamas. Liam laughed and gently helped Annabel in her attempt to get his husband off the ground. “Baby, daddy still has to get dressed for work, he’s going to his first day of school too ya know.”

“’s not the same papa, daddy teaches the class of older icky teenagers, I am still a kid so we ‘ave to go now so I won’t be late.”

Liam laughed and picked up his daughter and following Harry out of the room. He gently smacked his husbands butt while passing him to go downstairs and Harry gave a squeak of surprise but Liam was already downstairs in the matter of seconds. “We’re going to wait for Uncle Louis and Rosie okay sweetheart?” 

Louis’ daughter Rosie was now seven years old and was a few classes ahead of Annabel but the two were still the best of friends. Louis was going to meet up with Liam, Harry, and Annabel so that they could carpool seeing as Louis and Harry work at the same high school. Louis would drive the two girls and Harry while liam would follow behind in the police car and after the parents dropped of their kids, Louis would drive himself and Harry to the prestigious high school nearly fifteen minutes away and Liam would drive to work.

By the time Louis was knocking on the door, Harry had gotten dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. Liam had helped Annabel put her blue and white polka dot backpack on and the three were ready for the day. Harry had also only teared up once this morning when he walked downstairs and saw his little girl ready for school; Honestly Liam was surprised the water works didn’t come up sooner. The poor lad had been worrying about his baby girl’s first day of school all month, well at least he said it was just nerves but Liam thought he just couldn’t bare to see his little girl grow up so fast.

Soon enough everyone was piled into cars and on their way to school. The whole ten minute car ride was making both Liam and Harry anxious. Sure, soon enough they would have a baby boy in the household but that didn’t make watching their little girl grow up so fast anymore easier. It was difficult, it really was especially hard for Harry who’s biggest fear was bullies; he had dealt enough with those in his lifetime and he wanted his baby girl to enjoy school and not have to worry about horrible and heartless people. No matter how many times Liam would try to reassure his husband, Harry couldn’t help but worry because Annabel was the most important person in his life.

The family pulled up into the school parking lot, and while Louis led a grumpy Rosie to the second grade hall, she really was never a morning person and being separated from her friend wasn’t helping her mood, Harry carried Annabel all the way until they reach ‘Ms. Teasdale’s class room’. He set her down and with tears brimming his eyes he leaned down and places a loving kiss on her forehead. “You listen to Ms. Teasdale alright sweetheart? I want nothing but good reports about how papa and I have a wonderful daughter, okay baby?”

Annabel nodded and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck while mumbling a “I love you daddy, and I’ll miss you lots and lots”.

Harry had tears streaming down his face by the time her pulled away but he also had on a smile “You’ll be fine baby girl.”

With that, Annabel gave Liam a hug and kissed and said her ‘I love you’s’ once again and she was off. She immediately set her backpack in a cubby and ran to a bunch of other girls whom were playing with Barbie’s in the far corner of her room.

Harry was a mess of tears and smiles and Liam, being such a wonderful husband he is, pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple and led him out the door. “She’ll be fine babe,” he murmured into his husbands head of curls “It’s Annabel; she is probably the cutest and smartest kid in that class.”

Harry let out a tearful laughed and nodded because yeah, he and Liam do such a wonderful job when it comes to raising kids, especially when it comes to little princesses that go by the name of Annabel.


End file.
